With the growing popularity of mobile devices, there is an increasing demand for applications, or apps, to run on such devices. Unfortunately, publicly distributed apps may include malware, spyware, or other types of malicious software configured to compromise system security. Such non-secure applications may lead to theft of a user's personal, financial, or other sensitive data. Moreover, in cases where an employee uses a personal device to access an employer's corporate network, installation of malicious applications on the device may lead to a breach in corporate security and potentially large economic losses for the corporation. Traditional security auditing solutions monitor an application as it executes on an end-user's device. However, such solutions may allow a security breach and data leakage from the device before the security breach is detected and stopped.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.